Fucking Perfect
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Et si Thor n'avait pas été aussi aveugle de la détresse de son frère ? S'il n'avait pas été bannit et s'il avait été là pour Loki ? Tout aurait été différend


Nous n'étions que des enfants à cette époque et notre insouciance était grande. Asgard avait connu des moments de guerres, de pertes, de pleurs et de cris de souffrance. Mais nous avons la chance de ne pas avoir eu à connaître ces horreurs. Mais toi, mon glorieux frère, tu rêvais de combat et de gloire. Tu en rêves encore. Tu en rêves toujours. Stupide Dieu que tu fais. Mais nous ne pouvons t'en vouloir. Tu es comme un enfant qui découvre le monde. Monde qui sera bientôt le tien. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Tu n'as pas encore conscience de tes futures et lourdes responsabilités. Mais le peuple Asgardien a foi en toi. Certains te disent même être parfait. Les aveugles. Ils ne vivent pas constamment avec toi et tes sautes d'humeur, ton arrogance et ses défauts qui font de toi ce que tu es.

Bientôt, dans quelques heures même, tu seras enfin roi. La dernière fois, lorsque des Jotunniens avaient réussit à rentrer dans Asgard afin de s'emparer du Teseract, tu avais eu comme un goût amer d'humiliation et de frustration sur la langue. Et moi seul avait été témoin de ta colère. Frère vivant dans l'ombre. Dans ton ombre. Toi, tu es le Dieu de la Foudre. Une lumière qui jamais ne s'éteindra. Moi, je ne suis que le Dieu de la Malice. Jamais je ne dis la vérité, ce que je pense. Je préfère affaiblir par des belles paroles, des promesses que je ne tiendrais pas. Créer des illusions qui s'effaceront douloureusement comme ces plaies infligées lors d'une bataille que tu aimes tant.

Ca y est. J'entends par la clameur de tout notre peuple que l'heure est arrivée. L'attente est terminée. Toi, Thor fils d'Odin, tu es enfin devenu le Seigneur d'Asgard. Le Fils du Père de toute chose est enfin devenu ce qu'il devait être. Mais puisses-tu me pardonner, mon frère. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à assister à cet évènement qui fait ta gloire. Demain, je te promets que, demain, tu auras droit à toute mon attention et à toutes mes félicitations. Mais pour ce jour, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi seul avec mes sombres pensées, avec mes ténèbres. Juste aujourd'hui, laisse-moi te haïr. Demain, je t'aimerai.

Dire que j'ai mal dormi serait un euphémisme bien doux. En réalité, je n'ai pas dormi du tout. Des images, des visions déplaisantes m'en empêchant. Elles n'ont pas été imaginées, elles sont bien réelles. Mon imagination s'est seulement plut à les modifier, les modeler de sorte que je puisse en souffrir d'une quelconque façon. Hier soir, je t'ai vu avec Sif. Peut-être rien d'étonnant à cela, mais j'avais toujours cru qu'elle t'était indifférente. Alors pardonne-moi si j'ai été choqué lorsque vous vous êtes embrassé. Toi, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle, gémissante et consentante. Pardonne-moi si j'ai tout détruit dans ma chambre, réduit par une colère que je ne m'explique pas. Je t'ai haï. Peut-être que demain je t'aimerai.

Je te vois défiler dans la Salle de Banquet avec ton éternel air fier peint sur ton visage. Non loin, je vois le regard de Sif s'embéguiner à ton passage. Elle doit sûrement s'attendre à ce que tu t'installes près d'elle et que tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche. Exactement comme tu l'as fait la veille. Mais il n'en est rien et elle en reste coite de surprise. Non, tu t'es assit à mes côtés. Pardonne-moi si je préfère t'ignorer. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Tu le vois bien que je ne suis pas dans ma meilleure humeur. Je le cache pourtant bien, mais tu es le seul à le savoir. Tout comme je suis le seul à voir lorsque tu as peur juste avant un combat où l'ennemi est vingt fois plus nombreux. Je mange quelques raisins, mais l'appétit n'y est pas. Alors que toi, tu manges comme toi seul est capable de le faire. Je ne sais encore où tu stock toute cette nourriture, mais elle ne te transforme pas le ventre comme notre très cher compagnon glouton.

_- __**J**__e ne t'ai pas vu hier, mon frère._

_- __**C**__roit bien que j'en suis désolé._

Et voilà, nous y sommes. J'aurais du le parier. Tu te moques de tout. Tu vis dans l'ignorance, mais tu ne supportes pas que l'on t'ignore. Tu aimes être reconnu, gratifié, glorifié, récompensé, complimenté, vénéré, aimé. Tu aimes récolter les lauriers. Et tout le monde t'aime pour ça. Moi, je ne suis que le simple frère cadet et je reçois comme unique offrande des insultes. Pardonne-moi si ma colère est sourde et constante, mais tu es une perfection aux yeux de tous que j'en arrive à te jalouser.

_- __**T**__u as le teint cireux et les cernes noires. As-eu du mal à dormir, mon frère ?_

_- __**J**__e ne suis visiblement pas le seul._

Je jette un regard furtif vers Sif qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Encore une fois, je t'envie. Toutes les plus belles femmes rêvent de venir partager ta couche et ton corps chaud. Quelques hommes aussi, bien que leurs œillades soient plus discrets. Tu es un soleil où les gens gravitent tout autour. Chaud et accueillant. Je ne suis qu'un trou noir vide d'intérêt que les gens fuient comme la peste. Froid et isolé. Toi aussi, tu regardes furtivement Sif qui a une lueur de désir dans le fond de ses prunelles. Et elle rougit. Et toi, tu soupirs et je me plais à croire que c'est d'excitation, d'ivresse et de bonheur, mais tes paroles sont tout autre.

_- __**J**__e crois que j'ai commis une erreur._

_- __**N**__ous en faisons tous et ce ne serait pas la première fois pour toi._

S'il y a bien un plaisir que tu ne pourras jamais me retirer, c'est celui de te taquiner. Venant d'autres personnes, tu les aurais envoyés dans la gorge de l'arbre du monde, les bannissements à jamais d'Asgard. Je sens que quelque chose ne va réellement pas chez toi car, habituellement, tu aurais ri de ma moquerie et m'aurais offert une de ces accolades qui vous décolle les poumons. Mais il n'en est rien. Comme moi, il semble que tu n'ais pas le cœur à rire. Je délaisse ma grappe de raisin qui ne me fait décidément pas envie.

_- __**R**__aconte-moi tout, mon frère._

_- __**T**__u sais déjà tout, Loki._

_- __**A**__lors pourquoi n'as-tu pas aimé cette nuit ?_

_- __**J**__e… Si… C'est… c'était parfait._

Parfait. Je commence à haïr ce mot autant que toi. Autant que je t'aime. N'est-ce pas étrange ? Ne le trouves-tu pas ? D'aimer quelqu'un et pourtant le haïr du plus profond de ton cœur. J'hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas le cœur à être curieux, je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfère attendre que tu me racontes tout de toi-même, comme tu le fais à chaque fois que tu as quelque chose sur la conscience. Tu sais que je ne pose pas de jugement stupide et tu sais que je t'écoute. Je t'écoute toujours, mais tu es toujours sourd à mes suppliques, mes souffrances et mes malheurs. Je te haie pour ça. Pour ne penser qu'à toi. Mais raconte donc moi tes déboires. Qu'est-ce qui te tiraille autant ? Dis le donc à ton insignifiant petit frère.

_- __**J**__e n'aurais jamais du le faire._

_- __**E**__t qu'as-tu donc fait de mal si cette nuit était parfaite ?_

_- __**L**__ui donner de faux espoirs._

Je ne dis rien. Je préfère boire le vin dans ma coupe alors que je regarde Sif qui ignore le monde, sauf toi. Tu es son monde. Et je ne comprends pas. Elle est pourtant une belle femme, intelligente. Parfaite. Et bon nombre de serviteurs murmurent que vous faites un magnifique couple. Une relation parfaite venant d'un couple parfait dans un monde parfait. La perfection. Je sais que je ne l'atteindrais jamais et je préfère y cracher dessus plutôt que de tenter ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer.

_- __**L**__'instant était euphorique, le vin avait coulé à flot et homme comme femme avions le corps et le cœur en liesse._

_- __**V**__ous étiez tous saoul, en somme._

_- __**O**__ui, mais laisse-moi conter mon histoire, s'il te plaît._

_- __**P**__ardonne-moi, mon frère. Continu._

_- __**O**__ui, nous étions tous saoul et cela en était grisant. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à moi –aussi enivrée que nous l'étions- je l'ai trouvé si attirante que je n'ai pu que céder à la tentation. Nous l'avons fait, Loki. Et je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai pas aimé, mais je n'aurais pas du me soumettre à mes pulsions primaires et j'aurais du me refuser à elle. Mais le fait est là, je l'ai fait et je le regrette car je sais que je vais la faire souffrir. Elle m'a dit m'aimer. Qu'elle me voulait à elle seule. Sur le moment, j'ai aimé ses aveux. Mais lorsque l'astre solaire s'est levé et que mon corps est sorti d'un court sommeil, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regretter mes actes, parce que si elle avait agit par passion et amour, je n'ai agit que par pulsion. Je ne sais comment l'exprimer, mon frère…_

_- __**T**__u ne l'aimes pas._

Ma phrase claque dans l'air. Douloureuse réalité qui te laisse glacé d'effroi. J'ai su mettre en seulement quelques secondes, des mots sur ton absence de sentiment alors que tu as du passer la matinée à les chercher. Tu es franchement stupide. Et ton regard inquiet que tu me montres, que je suis le seul à voir, me fait vraiment pitié. Après avoir couché avec une femme qui t'aimais, tu as réalisé que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle qui est ta seule prétendante. Elle, que tu as prit la décision d'épouser lorsque tu monterais sur le trône il y a des années de cela. Certes, ton amour envers elle avait été fort et présent, mais les années ont passé et le sentiment est parti. Quelque chose en elle ne te suffit plus et tu es le seul à le savoir.

_- __**D**__it-le-lui._

_- __**J**__e n'aurais le cœur à la faire souffrir._

_- __**C**__'est son cœur qui sera brisé lorsqu'elle le découvrira d'elle-même que tu ne ressens aucune attirance envers elle. Tu dois le lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_- __**L**__e mariage est…_

_- __**D**__ans une lune. Mon frère, tu as encore le temps et la possibilité de ne pas commettre une nouvelle erreur qui vous fera souffrir tous les deux. Ne gâche pas cette chance._

_- …_

_- __**M**__ais il est vrai que tu n'en ressortiras de toute façon pas indemne. Elle va sûrement te crier dans les oreilles, te couvrant de jurons que seules les femmes peuvent inventer et imaginer, et elle va te gifler. Peut-être même qu'elle va tenter de te convaincre de vous laisser une chance._

_- __**J**__e sais qu'elle sera vaine et cela m'est douloureux._

_- __**A**__lors va le lui dire. Et ne le fait pas avec ton habituel tact qui rivalise avec l'être primitif que tu peux être parfois. Fait preuve de douceur et de gentillesse. Ne te montre pas en guerrier, Thor. Sif est peut-être une femme forte, elle n'est certes pas une Géante de Glace et elle va probablement pleurer._

Tu hoches gravement la tête. Et dire que c'est moi qui dois te donner toutes ces instructions, ces conseils qui frisent l'évidence. Tu prends ta coupe de vin que tu bois sans interruption et je t'offre la mienne que tu acceptes avec un vague remerciement. Boire le courage dans la coupe. Tu en as bien besoin pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Tu me regardes une dernière fois avant de te lever, recherchant sans doute une œillade, un mot d'encouragement que tu ne recevras pas. Tu aurais du prévoir que ce moment arriverait un jour, mais tu es trop ignorant, trop oisif pour te soucier de telles choses. Récupérant ma grappe de raisin que je continus à picorer, je te vois t'approcher d'elle alors que le sourire de Sif s'agrandit. La pauvre… Je la plains de ta cruauté. Elle accepte ta main afin de l'aider à se relever et elle s'agrippe à ton bras que tu lui offres alors que vous vous éloignez. Je serre inconsciemment les dents et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai la mâchoire douloureuse que je m'en rends compte et que je décide de quitter la pièce à mon tour. Tu vas peut-être me rechercher pour venir te plaindre à nouveau, mais je n'ai plus envie de t'entendre pour la journée. Tes aveux m'ont suffit.

Alors que je me dirige vers la calme bibliothèque de notre cher Père, je vois Sif arriver telle une furie, me fixant avec hargne. Je ne sais ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais payer pour ta bêtise, mon frère. C'est toujours ainsi. Elle me pousse contre le mur, frappant mon poitrail de son poing haineux et m'invective.

_- __**L**__oki, sale médisant. Tout n'est que destruction autour de toi. Par ta faute, Thor…_

_- __**I**__l n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance, Sif._

_- __**T**__ait-toi, ignoble personnage ! Tu n'es pas aimé, Loki. Ni du Père de toute chose, ni du peuple. Personne. Tu n'es respecté que parce que Thor est là pour y veiller. Tu n'es rien._

Le monde est trouble, flou. Froid. J'ai froid et rien ne semble pouvoir me sortir de cette douloureuse torpeur. Elle est partie, marchant d'un pas furibond, mais ses mots sont restés. Ils sont comme marqué au fer chaud dans ma chair, dans mon esprit et c'est douloureux. Je devrais en avoir l'habitude, mais ce n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas. Je me hais pour cela. Je ne t'entends pas arriver dans le couloir. Je ne sens pas tes mains puissantes tenir mes épaules, enfonçant tes doigts dans ma peau. Je n'entends pas ta voix. Tout est brumeux. Tu me secoues, me sommant de réagir, de te parler. Et je t'obéis malgré moi. Mais ce sont des mots que je n'aurais préférer dire. Jamais. Des mots que je garde profondément en moi.

_-__**J**__e te haie._

Tu restes coit de surprise, ne comprenant pas. Et tout ne devient que fureur en moi. Je te pousse, te forçant à t'écarter de moi alors que je recule.

_-__**J**__E TE HAIE !_

Ces trois simples mots sont accusateurs et tu sembles avoir été frappé par ta propre foudre. Et moi, je m'enfuis dans les couloirs, courant pour t'échapper. J'étouffe et j'entends ta voix au loin qui m'appelle et je redouble d'effort. Je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi. Je n'ai que faire des serviteurs, des soldats qui me regardent courir. Qu'ils s'écartent seulement de mon chemin, je ne veux pas me retourner pour te voir derrière moi. Je cours dans les dédales de la Cité, toi toujours à mes trousses. Mais je ne suis pas le Dieu de la Malice pour rien et j'arrive à te semer grâce à une illusion qui te fait prendre chemin autre que le mien pour que tu puisses te retrouver seul dans une impasse. Et je t'entends hurler ta colère et ta frustration tandis que je continus de courir, l'oxygène manquant dans mes poumons me brûlant. Je n'ai pas conscience des larmes que mes yeux laissent s'échapper. Lorsque je reviens et que je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je constate que des serviteurs sont venus la ranger et la remettre en état avant mon arrivé. Parfait. Je laisse ma colère gronder, sortir hors de moi, alors qu'aucun mot, aucun son ne sort de mes cordes vocales. Et je détruis tout à nouveau. Je m'empare d'un siège que j'envois voler pour se cogner contre le mur, mais je reste figer de stupeur lorsque je découvre que l'objet est comme gelé. Oui, c'est bien de la glace qui l'entoure et je regarde mes mains. Celles-ci sont bleues d'un bleu glacé, comme si toute chaleur avait quitté mon corps. Je cris d'horreur et la porte de mes appartements s'ouvre dans un fracas qui couvre mon hurlement. Je me retourne brusquement pour tomber nez à nez face à Père qui me fixe. La surprise passe à la résignation, mais son regard ne vacille pas. Au lieu de cela, il referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Qu'espère-t-il donc ? Ne pas me brusquer ? Peine perdue.

_- __**P**__ourquoi suis-je ainsi ?!_

_- __**I**__l faut que nous parlions, mon fils. Calme-toi._

_- __**C**__omment pourrais-je me calmer, Père !_

_- __**C**__esse tout d'abord de hurler et assied-toi._

Sa voix est dure et sèche et je ne peux qu'obéir. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et j'arrive à me calmer petit à petit après de longues respirations. Je m'en veux d'avoir hurlé sur toi alors que tu ne m'avais rien fait. Juste un peu. Je regarde avec crainte mes mains et je constate avec surprise qu'elles ont reprit leur couleur de chair. Etait-ce une illusion ? Je regarde Père et je crains que non. Il est resté debout et le visage grave.

_- __**M**__on fils, tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre maintenant que tu es différent. Garde ta bouche clos et tes questions en toi le temps que je te conte ton histoire. Comme je vous l'ai si souvent raconte à toi et à ton frère, nous avons prit d'assaut Jotunheim et avons gagné la guerre. Mais alors que je me rendais dans leur temple, j'ai entendu les pleurs d'un nourrisson à l'intérieur et j'y ai découvert un nouveau-né. Trop petit pour être un digne Géant de Glace, abandonné et condamné à mort. Il était le fils de Laufey._

_- __**J**__e… Vous voulez dire que je suis le fils de votre ennemi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'infliger cette souffrance ? Pourquoi recueillir un être que vous avez tant combattu ?!_

_- __**T**__u n'étais qu'un enfant, Loki. Je ne pouvais te laisser ainsi._

_- __**O**__h non, Père. Je n'y crois pas un seul mot. Vous aviez un plan. Vous ne faites pas les choses sans raison. Le tout est de savoir dans quel but._

_- __**M**__on seul but était de recueillir un enfant qui était voué à une mort certaine. Mon but était d'avoir un second fils à aimer et à chérir._

_- __**M**__ais alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance toutes ces années ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ce moment pour m'avouer la vérité !_

_- __**P**__arce que malgré tes origines, tu restes mon fils, Loki. Et je t'aime. Nous voulions t'épargner cette douloureuse vérité. Nous voulions que tu sois heureux._

_- __**J**__e vous hais. JE VOUS HAIS TOUS !_

Je ne me sens plus chez moi nulle part et je sors de ma chambre à grand pas. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que le teint de ma peau avait changé de couleur et je glapis pathétiquement alors que je sens comme une corde s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me tirer brusquement en arrière, me faisant revenir dans mes appartements. J'ignore le visage peiné de celui qui s'est fait passé pour mon père, mais j'entends clairement sa voix qui ne souffre d'aucune hésitation bien qu'elle sonne triste.

_- __**J**__e ne peux que comprendre ta peine, mon fils. Et je comprends ton désir de t'éloigner le plus loin possible de nous. Mais je ne peux te laisser agir ainsi. Loki, nous sommes à présent ta famille et nous t'aimons tous. Asgard t'aime._

Je ricane et je sens que ça lui fait mal, mais pas autant que moi.

_- __**N**__on, Asgard me hait. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle n'aimera jamais le fils d'un ennemi. Et vous le savez parfaitement, Père._

_- __**E**__n ce cas même, je ne peux te laisser partir. Tu seras enfermé dans tes appartements jusqu'à ce que tu consentes d'entendre raison. Je sais parfaitement que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais comprend bien que c'est pour ta sécurité._

_- __**V**__ous avez peur que je ne décide de tout détruire._

_-__**J**__'ai peur que tu te détruises toi-même, mon fils. N'oublie pas, Loki. Nous sommes ta famille et nous t'aimons._

_-__**J**__E VOUS HAIS !_

Mon cri résonne alors que la porte de mes appartements se referme derrière Odin. Je me rue vers l'entrée. Promesse de liberté qui refuse de s'ouvrir malgré toutes mes tentatives. Ma chambre est devenue ma propre prison et je ne peux que continuer à tout détruire alors que ma fureur est sans égale. Tout n'a été que mensonge durant toutes ces années et j'ai été assez sot pour me croire l'un des leurs. Ma peau a gardé son teint glacial, mais peu m'importe. C'est sa véritable couleur. Et le froid envahit peu à peu la pièce, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je ne ressens pas froideur qui vous gèle la peau. Non, c'est mon cœur est gelé, pétrit d'amertume, de colère et de haine. Je vous ai aimé. Aujourd'hui je vous hais tous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ses pas résonnent dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard. Prémices d'une colère qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus garder en lui. Il le cherche partout, mais il ne le trouve pas et cela l'agace et le frustre profondément. Il n'a pas comprit. Il n'a rien comprit et laisser son frère seul dans un tel désarroi, dans une telle colère lui fait mal. Il faut qu'il sache. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit ainsi, qu'il lui hurle ces mots si cruels. A la place de voir son précieux frère, il fait face au Père de toute chose qui semble défait. Rien ne va plus.

_- __**P**__ère ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?_

_- __**T**__out va bien, mon garçon. C'est seulement un père qui est inquiet pour son fils._

_- __**M**__ais je vais bien, je… Loki ! Où est-il et comment va-t-il ?_

_- __**P**__as ici. Suis-moi._

L'homme blond suit son père alors que tant de question frappe à la porte de ses lèvres. Il n'a pas envie de rester calme et silencieux. A cette heure, seul son frère compte, car il a bien vu dans quel désarroi il est. Seul un aveugle ne pouvait le voir. Thor n'était qu'un borgne parmi les aveugles. Il ne voyait que ce qu'il souhaitait voir ou ne pouvait rester de marbre lorsque c'était trop flagrant. La détresse de son frère l'était. Il ronge douloureusement son frein, alors que ses poings sont serrés au point que ses jointures sont blanches. Il d'apparence calme, mais la tempête fait rage dans son for intérieur et est sur le point de tout détruire. Odin le remarque lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin dans les appartements privé de l'Ancien Roy. Et sans prendre la peine de l'inviter à s'asseoir, le vieux Seigneur lui avoue tout sur son fils adopté. Et au fur et à mesure que Thor découvre qui est réellement son frère, il ne veut plus en entendre parler. Il veut le sommer de ne plus en parler, de se taire, mais le regard triste de son géniteur l'en empêche.

_- __**Q**__u'importe ses origines. Loki sera toujours mon petit frère et Asgard l'aime._

_- __**E**__n es-tu bien sûr, mon fils ? Où c'est ce que tu préfères croire ?_

_- __**J**__e ne veux que le meilleur pour lui, Père._

L'homme soupire. Il sait tout cela et il en pense exactement la même chose. Tous n'ont voulu que le meilleur pour ce fils adopté, mais ce dernier n'a vu que le mal. Le vieil homme est fatigué et il se sent comme dépassé par la situation. Sentiment désagréable, mais son fils ne semble pas s'en formaliser et continu.

_- __**O**__ù se trouve-t-il ?_

_- __**J**__e l'ai confiné dans ses appartements. Il ne peut en sortir sans mon autorisation._

_- __**J**__e vais m'y rendre._

_- __**I**__l en est hors de question. Il faut qu'il réalise par lui-même qu'il n'est pas seul._

_- __**L**__'isoler n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, Père. Cela ne fera que s'aggraver._

_- __**E**__t que proposes-tu pour ouvrir les yeux à un être qui nous hait tous ?_

_- __**P**__as un être, Père. Mon frère. Laissez-moi aller le voir._

Nouveau soupir. Odin baisse le regard et acquiesce. Il sait son fils aîné têtu, mais il a également conscience du lien qui unit lui et Loki. Thor s'incline et s'en va. Marchant d'un pas sûr et décidé vers les appartements de son frère. Il sent comme un souffle glacé venir de la pièce et la crainte d'avoir perdu son frère est présente et se forme comme une boule à la gorge. Mais il respire un bon coup et tend sa main vers la porte qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. Il ne perd pas un instant et il pénètre dans la pièce qu'il regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se moque de la porte qui se referme derrière lui. Tout n'est que glace, froid et hivernal dans cette pièce et l'inquiétude de son père le gagne quelque peu. Mais il se reprend lorsqu'il entend une vois qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

_- __**E**__ffrayé par ce que tu vois, mon frère ?_

Les deux derniers mots sont crachés alors que Thor découvre son frère allongé sur son lit. Sa peau empruntant un bleu de glace et ses yeux mordorés fixent le plafond. Un Géant de Glace. Il aurait pu l'être aux yeux du Dieu de la Foudre si le cœur de celui-ci n'était pas pétrit d'amour pour son frère. Le blond ne répond et s'approche. Il préfère s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère qui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, mais il voit bien que ton son corps s'est tendu à l'extrême. Le regard froid du cadet sur celui grand ouvert du plus vieux. Il ricane alors qu'il y lit de la peur et retourne fixer le plafond vide d'intérêt. Mais Thor attrape l'un des mains qui se trouvaient auparavant sous la tête du brun et n'hésite pas à lui faire un baisemain. Il la garde précieusement dans sa paume chaude et prend la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur. Peur, oui. Mais celui de perdre son frère.

_- __**P**__as effrayé, non. Jamais. Loki, mon frère, je ne saurais l'être lorsqu'il s'agit de toi._

_- __**P**__ourquoi ? Je suis un monstre, pourtant ? Un ennemi._

Le regard mordoré se fait accusateur et pourtant Thor peut y déceler de la douleur et de la tristesse et il sait qu'il ne doit jamais abandonner. Mais le fils adopté continu son invective.

_- __**J**__e suis le fils d'un peuple que nous avons toujours combattu. Je comprends pourquoi Asgard me détestait sans même savoir pourquoi. Je suis leur ennemi. Je n'ai jamais été des vôtres. Et tu le sais, mon frère ! Tu le sais mieux que personne, mais tu refuses de voir comme l'idiot que tu es. Je n'ai pas ma place. Cela a toujours été ainsi._

_- __**C**__esse tout de suite cela !_

Il a hurlé, mais entendre son frère autant se dénigrer lui est douloureux et impossible à supporter. Il le force à s'asseoir et il le prend dans ses bras, espérant lui offrir un peu de sa chaleur. Pas corporelle, mais la chaleur d'une personne qui en aime une autre. Mais lui, il ne bouge pas. Sonné, dépité, haineux. Le blond a peur de le découvrir et il refuse de le lâcher et il resserre l'étreinte.

_- __**Q**__uelque soit tes origines, Loki, quelque soit ton sang, tu es et tu seras toujours mon précieux frère. _

_- __**J**__e ne suis pourtant pas ton frère, Thor._

Il se sépare de lui et il prend son visage en coupe. Son visage est dur et froid, mais son regard est humide. Il ne cherche pas à s'éloigner de lui et c'est plutôt bon signe à ses yeux. Quelque chose les unit encore tous les deux et l'aîné ne veux surtout pas que cela se brise.

_- __**T**__u l'es dans mon cœur._

_- __**M**__ais je le suis pas, je ne veux plus l'être !_

_- __**A**__lors tu seras un ami précieux. Un ami que je refuse de perdre._

_- __**T**__u as déjà beaucoup d'ami._

_- __**M**__ais pas aussi proche que toi. Tu es le seul à qui je partage tout. Mes joies comme mes peines. Tu es le seul à qui j'ai prit dans mes bras. Tu es le seul que j'acceptais de faire venir dans mon lit lorsque tu faisais un cauchemar._

Loki laisse échapper un petit rire étranglé à ce souvenir. La froideur de la pièce se calme et Thor sait qu'il est sur la bonne voie.

_- __**N**__ous n'étions que des enfants, Thor._

_- __**E**__t tu le dis toi-même. Nous le sommes encore. Et j'ai bien l'attention de rester auprès de toi, de veiller sur toi comme lorsque des mauvais songes venaient envahir ton esprit._

_- __**J**__e ne veux pas de ta pitié, ni de ta compassion !_

_- __**N**__ulle pitié, nulle compassion. Seulement l'amour d'un frère, d'un ami qui a peur de perdre la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux._

_- __**M**__ensonge que cela, _fait-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

_-__**J**__e ne sais mentir et tu le sais. Regarde-moi, Loki. Suis-je en train de fabuler lorsque je te dis que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai et que tu es aimé._

_- __**A**__sgard me hait._

_- __**J**__e suis le nouveau Seigneur de ce royaume. Je suis Asgard. Et je t'aime, petit frère._

_- __**P**__ompeuses paroles que voilà._

_- __**M**__ais elles sont vraies. Je suppose que c'est à cause de Sif que tu t'es prit à croire que le peuple te haïssait._

_- __**E**__t cela est juste._

_- __**N**__on, cela est faux. Tant que je vivrais, tu seras aimé._

Loki craque et des larmes de glace s'échappent de ses yeux alors que Thor le rapproche de lui. Bien des gens auraient été choqué et auraient réclamé la bienséance, mais au diable tout cela. LE froid hivernal avait disparu de la pièce et la couleur d'or avait reprit ses droits dans la pièce et l'eau fondu avait quitté les lieux, évaporé. Même le fils cadet avait reprit sa teinte de chair et ses yeux d'émeraude.

Derrière la porte, un Père de toute chose respirait de soulagement et s'en allait rassurer sa douce femme alors des dernières paroles.

_- __**J**__e haie ta perfection, Thor._

_- __**T**__u sais que je ne le suis pas, mon frère._

_- __**L**__es gens le disent._

_- __**L**__es gens se font baiser par la perfection._

_- __**Q**__ue de vulgarité en ta bouche, mon frère, fait-il avec un petit rire._

To be Continued


End file.
